


Kingdom Come

by flikrin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flikrin/pseuds/flikrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a two way relationship, theirs. Sometimes however, it feels rather one-sided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Come

“It’s unfortunate but I’m afraid there is nothing more I can do.”

Disbelief rocked through Iemitsu as he slammed his hands on the surface of Timoteo’s imposing ebony desk, leaning forward to hiss, “This is the first time I’ve seen him in years!” His voice was wound tight and scraped raw from rage and grief.

A little concerned about the reduced longevity of his table, Timoteo stared disapprovingly at his external advisor but didn’t reply. He knew how hard it was when family went against you. “There is nothing else I can do. Not with the Millefiore closing in upon us. This situation could easily spiral out of control and turn into a full scale war.”

There was no sign of apology on the Ninth’s grim features. Not with the deadlock Millefiore had ruthlessly driven them to and not with the whole existence of the Vongola at stake.

Slowly and a little stiffly, Iemitsu removed his hands and backed away to the proper respectful distance. Shuddering, Iemitsu tried to compose himself, he refused to contemplate either choice. He swallowed the bitter resignation, swallowed the betrayed feeling Timoteo handed him so sternly, fists clenching uselessly by his side.

There was no choice.

The Ninth sat back in his chair wearily, nevertheless his voice was cold, hard and implacable as he spoke and Iemitsu jerked as though he’d been shot.

“I understand,” Iemitsu answered hollowly, “Sawada Tsunayoshi will be killed on sight.”

x0x

Tsuna was six when fourteen year old Byakuran first crossed the borders, destructively bored, capricious and cruel in his disregard of the millions of lives he toyed with.

It wasn’t long before Byakuran met the only person who stood up against him world after world after world. It was the same man over and over, the same person, the same soul. Only the settings were different, a war-torn land, a corporate takeover, a political campaign, the same players, similar stories, always on opposite sides.

It surprised him enough that he took a break from wrecking havoc. It was tiring work really, taking over a world let alone many, and so Byakuran decided to just observe this strange individual in other worlds where different choices were made and led to vastly different paths.

These mirrors of Sawada Tsunayoshi were a paradox, a game, an interesting puzzle for him to amuse himself with for the time being.

He was in the middle of idly plotting the demise of this Sawada Tsunayoshi once and for all when the game turned darker still, more dangerous and most decidedly _not_ a game.

Pure chance had him glimpsing his native adult other self press Sawada Tsunayoshi against a wall, kissing him hot and hard, bruising and biting. He witnessed this counterpart adult Sawada Tsunayoshi moan and arch, sensuous and almost obscene, tipping his head up to kiss back with equal fervor, arms pinned above, almost vulnerable.

Saw the passion that was missing in his life and the burning almost fatalistic drive to possess and show any who dared looked that Sawada Tsunayoshi was _his_.

The illicit scene was raw, powerful and compelling. Byakuran couldn’t look away, captivated, fascinated and the beginnings of wonder stirring in his heart when the Byakuran from this world paused, lifting his mouth from the shinning scarlet mark he made on pale slender neck, tilting his head sideways, eyes boring directly into his. And they burned with an intense, cold fury.

Abruptly, Byakuran’s view shifted as he was shoved out of that world and back to his. Byakuran wouldn’t be going back there, he knew a warning when he saw one and the next trespass wouldn’t be so kindly dealt with.

Byakuran was breathing hard, his heart pounding and new found wild excitement colouring his previous dull boring life. And his head was spinning with a thousand million possibilities that unfurled before him. This was the first time Byakuran ever experienced anything like this and he wanted _more_.

 

_Did you know, Tsunayoshi? Byakuran murmurs, whispersoft.  
I dream of you._

 

It was a rather disconcerting day for the yet relatively unknown Gesso family. Just this morning, not only had they been informed that they’d merged with the Giglio Nero family, they were know henceforth known as the Millifiore.

Not to mention, they had also declared open war with the Vongola.

Byakuran-sama had announced all these earth-shattering news quite casually on his throne and then requested for another packet of marshmallows in his next breath. No one would actually refuse or question Byakuran-sama for his word was _Law_ , however a little time had to be allowed for them to process such paradigm-shifts and Byakuran-sama, ever magnanimous, kindly allowed them that with a smile.

It seemed, Byakuran-sama, by all appearances had kidnapped a child that was neither hostage nor for ransom. And the boy was a child of eight, the son of their enemy, the blood of Vongola.

Byakuran-sama only snacked on another sweet, smiling and amused, shining white, all arrogance, all righteousness. For gods did not divulge their plans with his followers.

x0x

“Hello there,” Byakuran said, his chin propped on one hand. He smiled and offered a perfect white marshmallow.

“H-hello,” Tsuna whispered, looking bewildered and all the more young for it. And shadows of sadness and understanding that a child shouldn’t know, darkened his face. It was a hint of the cursed Vongola blood peeking through. “Who are you?”

There was no fear in Tsuna’s voice; after all he had nothing to fear from Byakuran.

Beckoning him closer, Byakuran was pleased to see Tsuna shuffle forward. He waited until Tsuna stopped within arm’s reach and as Tsuna tilted his head up, curious and innocent, Byakuran pressed a marshmallow gently against Tsuna’s mouth. The boy followed the suggestion obediently, parting his lips and taking the proffered sweet.

Byakuran smiled widely, delighted. “I’m going to give you the world.’’

x0x

It was all such a terrible waste.

Crouched in ruins and filth, Byakuran traced a lingering finger down the cold curve of Tsunayoshi’s pale blood splattered cheek. Byakuran had turned sixteen just a week ago and this Tsunayoshi was perhaps ten years older. His Tsunayoshi was still eight.

Byakuran was currently in the remains of a shattered world where everything had gone terribly wrong. The Byakuran here had not woken to the fact that he had found his equal and was instead obsessively pursuing the legendary tri-ni-sette that bound the worlds and made his crossing of the boundaries possible. In his blind reckless ambition he had destroyed _everything_.

The broken body of his mirror lay sprawled in the ruined remains of the battle field. This was an unfortunate reality that Byakuran would never allow to come to pass.

He seen too many mirror worlds where they were bitter enemies, usually resulting in each other’s death, sometimes both like this one. Only a handful where they were friends or allies. And even less still where they were lovers.

The very first he saw, that image of his adult self pushing Tsuna against the wall, teeth clicking, skirting the fine line between intense and desperate, was one of precious few. No wonder that counterpart had been so possessive and so quick to lash out.

Byakuran brushed away a lock of dirty matted hair and gazed down at this world’s Tsunayoshi, feeling his heart twinge slightly. This was not his Tsunayoshi, but the soul was the same. It was almost sickeningly romantic, if one looked at this scene sideways and upside down, this could have been called a lover’s suicide, dying on each other’s hand and taking everyone else with them.

He had seen many, many of his lives, and yet none where Tsunayoshi was exclusively his. Byakuran planned to realize that possibility in his world.

Everything after all, came down to _choice_. Byakuran would just have to make the right ones.

x0x

Byakuran would take care of this precious fragile little boy. He’d seen the other worlds. Tsuna was his perfect match, his one and only meant just for him and Byakuran was never going to let go.

He’d become Tsuna’s world, show him beautiful terrible things, give him the fleeting precious lives of jewel coloured butterflies and shinning eternities in the form of polished silver mirrors and hold it before the boy on bended knee and say _look –_  

 _– and see perfection_.

Byakuran would move the stars for Tsuna, face armies and destroy Families, burn the world to the ground and rebuild it piece by dazzling piece, as a glorious paradise just for them.

x0x

One day while Spanner was working, Byakuran-sama’s favoured appeared. He looked at the little boy peering through the doorway then down at the motherboard computer he was fixing. The boy, all dainty face, slight statured and pale skin, was like a Japanese doll. He could almost feel those inquisitive bright eyes on the back of his head. He had never seen him up close although knew who this boy was.

Everyone in Millefiore did.

Shouichi, who hovered nearby generally being a nuisance as Spanner tinkered with his precious computers, frowned.

Biting on his lollypop thoughtfully, Spanner continued tightening the loose screw, he was nearly finished. By the time he looked back up, the boy was gone and Shouichi was nowhere to be seen. Spanner packed slowly and gave Shouichi's temperamental computer a solid kick for good measure.

The boy never spoke to anyone, just Byakuran and Byakuran alone.

For some inexplicable reason, that disappointed Spanner.

x0x

In this world, there was no such thing as dying will, no rings, no boxes or ridiculously powerful babies in fedoras toting smoking green guns and bringing up no-good future-bosses-to-be, there was no such nonsense.

With the absence of fantastical superpowers it left all men fallible to bullets, poison and the sharp edge of a blade. The Vongola had clawed its way up for nine generations through sheer stubborn will and brutality. They were the strongest, the most feared, the most hated.

The Vongola were just human. And like all humans, they died.

x0x

“This is wrong!” Shouichi protested. “I don’t understand how everything went so wrong!”

“It’s just another path opened up by different choices. Perhaps we should just let it be.”

Frustrated, Shouichi threw a book at his older _other_ self. Annoyingly enough, it hit the wall behind as the image of his older self flickered and disappeared.

As Shouichi kneeled to pick up the fallen textbook, _Mechanics of Space-time continuum_ , he wondered why he’d thrown it, he never threw books. And he also wondered why he had such rubbish in the first place. Maybe Spanner accidently left it here.

Shouichi shook his head, a fierce pounding headache squeezing his head. He had work to do for Byakuran-sama, there was no time to play with such illogical far-fetched theories.

x0x

   
Slowly, but surely the restless anxious look in Tsuna’s bright eyes shifted to awe, to respect, to adoration.

That was only the beginning.

x0x

The members of Millefiore, _no, they are the black spell_ , whisper that their Boss is a God reborn in mortal flesh. How else can a man know so much, see straight into their twisted lying souls and still permit them to draw breath? They are Byakuran-sama’s devoted servants to the death.

They don’t mention however, Byakuran-sama’s obsession with the boy, almost frightening in its intensity. Or how their Boss craves the boy with a want that is unnatural. So strong it borders on desperation. That can’t be right though, for Byakuran-sama is all-powerful, self-sufficient, and almighty.

The truth is, being on the top, far above everyone can be lonely existence. There can only be the sky that surrounds, stretching beyond infinity, for company.

And when Byakuran looks at Tsuna, he can only see perfection. Byakuran loves him, adores him, and can’t quite remember who has power over who. And realizes over and over that he is _this fucking close_ to worshiping the boy. No matter what Byakuran tells himself, he just can’t quite stop.

x0x

Unknown to himself, Tsunayoshi is making a name for himself in the Millefiore. Both black and white spell avoid him if they can help it and when he crosses paths with white spell leader, Uni, she stares at him with expressions he cannot decipher.

It is of no concern for him however, there is only one person he needs to understand. And he is finely tuned to all of Byakuran-sama’s moods and needs.

He is the best at reading Byakuran-sama, he knows this with quiet confidence and not unfounded arrogance because he has worked hard to achieve this.

Byakuran-sama tells him that he is the _only_. Byakuran-sama is always a little off when he says that, almost insistent, a hint of desperation leaking through, which puzzles Tsuna greatly because he knows Byakuran-sama only says it to be kind.

x0x

Byakuran’s initial plan to keep Tsunayoshi far away from the blood baths of battle field fails spectacularly when he teaches his equal how to shoot with the gun and gut a man with a blade.

_It is much later that Tsuna learns how to be proficient and disable a man with a well-placed bullet and bargain a life for information with the sharp point of a blade. Afterwards, the traitor is disposed of, the Millefiore has no place for such trash so willing to commit high treason._

As much as Byakuran would like to keep Tsunayoshi under lock and key, far from harm, the boy is a quite possibly a literal magnet for trouble.

It is only when high-profiled enemies of Millefiore start disappearing one by one that Byakuran realizes Tsunayoshi has somehow gotten a hold of one of the Mafia’s public secrets. A little black book, a self-updating curious contraption filled with names of known outed or infamous Family members, to level the playing field so to speak. Technology is advanced here but Byakuran has his suspicions.

He cannot complain though, when faced with the steadily diminishing list of rival factions. Byakuran is simply upset because it is Tsuna out there, vulnerable and terribly exposed.

He almost forbids Tsuna’s little trips when the name Sawada Tsunayoshi shows up under Byakuran and Uni of Millefiore, and barely manages to hold his tongue when Tsuna returns to him, lovely, exhausted but most importantly, still alive.

Remembering the scenes of utter devastation Tsunayoshi has wrought when something Tsunayoshi holds dear is threatened; Byakuran knows that some things cannot be changed no matter how different the paths have diverged. It is the intrinsic nature that stays the same.

Tsunayoshi is strong, powerful and beautiful. Byakuran had seen what Tsunayoshi could become. A King in his own right, a lion, a monster. Allies, enemies, friends, killer, lover.

This is the very heart and soul of the man Byakuran had seen standing against him over and over. Only this time, Tsuna is fighting for him. And the knowledge warms Byakuran and makes him love Tsuna just a little more.

How that is possible, he has no idea. Perhaps it’s because this love spans across universes throughout every copy of himself and there is still the space of a thousand hearts waiting to be filled.

x0x

It has been years, Byakuran has made all his choices. But he cannot control the one who is his equal. The next path is not his to make no matter how hard he wishes for it.

x0x

Still bloodstained, his gun hot to touch and knives slicked with gore, Tsuna kneels by Byakuran-sama’s feet. He has finally crossed off the last name in the little black book he borrowed from Byakuran-sama. The Vongola will threaten the Millefiore no longer.

With clear gold eyes that see too much, Tsuna looks up, expression soft and shinning and whispers, “Byakuran-sama, I love you.”

 

 

Byakuran will do anything and everything for Sawada Tsunayoshi, his equal. He will pull heaven down to earth for him, dress him in fabrics of the blackest nights embroidered with stardust dewdrops and golden early morning sunlight. He will feed him all the finest delicacies from sprawling decadent banquets befitting of kings, take him to the beginnings of time when the pyramids are still being built and let him peek at the glorious futures that are still to come.

And Byakuran will forget how to breathe whenever Tsuna smiles at him, gorgeous, shy and sweet.

 

 

 

 

But Tsuna doesn’t ask for anything. He gives, and promises eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> For lj khrfest III - 32. Byakuran/Tsuna - servitude; "Kneel before your God."


End file.
